


Head and Heart

by killerweasel



Series: Tied Up and Twisted [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Revenge, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: It was going to happen eventually.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur/Michael (Good Omens), Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)
Series: Tied Up and Twisted [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Head and Heart

Title: Head and Heart  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Michael  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Hastur/Ligur/Michael, Hastur/Michael, Ligur/Michael  
Word Count: 1,068  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: It was going to happen eventually.

Crowley stares out the window at Michael while he finishes his coffee. The Archangel has been pacing back and forth by the pond for the last ten minutes. He can tell she's working herself up to do something. He's fairly certain she's going to attack him. They're alone right now. Aziraphale left with Hastur to go to the library.

There's something shiny in Michael's hand and it takes him a moment to recognize a blade Ligur used to carry on him at all times. He's not going to let it happen in the cottage. That's a safe place. Taking a deep breath, he walks out the back door towards the pond.

"Michael, I think we need to talk." He manages to keep the fear out of his voice. Michael whirls around, knife clutches tightly in her fist. She knows that he knows.

Sometimes he forgets just how fast an angel can move when they really want to. One moment she's in front of him, the next she's behind him with her hand buried in his hair, yanking his head back. The knife he'd seen before is on his neck.

Crowley doesn't struggle because he knows it'll not only be futile against her strength, but she might just kill him before they get a chance to possibly talk this down without anyone bleeding. The blade of the knife is held so tightly against his throat he doesn't even want to swallow. He waits.

This seems to throw her a bit as the knife pulls away just a little. Her mouth is by his ear, breath coming in harsh pants. "I want to know why you killed him. Why you took him away from me."

"It was the end of the world, Michael." He closes his eyes and thinks of Aziraphale. "Hastur and Ligur were sent to kill me or worse." Crowley doesn't go into detail about worse. He's had many a nightmare-filled night full of possibilities. "I didn't think it would work. It could have been Hastur who went through first and then we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"You could have done something else! You used the one thing that could wipe him out of existence!"

The knife presses up against his skin, slicing into it. He feels a drop of blood roll down his neck. "Will killing me fix it? It won't bring him back. All you'll do is make an enemy out of Aziraphale and while he might not be as powerful as you, he will lay waste to Heaven, even if it means Falling in the process."

There's nothing but the frantic pants of air near his ear. He feels a few more drops of blood follow the path of the first. "We can pretend this didn't happen, Michael. It hasn't gone too far. Maybe there's a way to get Ligur back. We could talk to the Antichrist. Aziraphale has kept in touch with him. Or there could be a some spell or ritual in one of the thousands of ancient books Aziraphale has collected over the years." The grip on his hair loosens, easing some of the pressure on his throat.

"Why would you do that? Why would you help me?"

"If I don't, who will?" Crowley opens his eyes and waits. His tongue flicks out and he can taste her tears on the breeze. "I swear on my love of Aziraphale I will try and help."

The blade pulls away, and for a moment he thinks this might be over. Then it comes back, entering between his ribs with blinding speed and puncturing his lung. He barely has time to register it before the action is repeated on the other side. Whatever he tries to say comes out as a gurgle. A bubble of crimson bursts on his lips. His corporation is dying and he can't concentrate enough to heal himself.

"Now you know how I feel." Michael tightens her grip on Crowley's body, keeping him upright even as his legs threaten to collapse. "I promised Hastur I wouldn't kill you. I never said I wouldn't make you hurt."

A tiny smile crosses Crowley's lips as his vision starts to go black. Why go for the kill when you can go for the pain? He really wants to tell Michael she'd make an amazing demon, but he knows she wouldn't take it the right way.

Michael sets him on the ground. She wipes the blade of the knife clean on his shirt before putting it away. Then she sits next to him, placing her hands over the wounds. She heals the injuries from the inside out in the most painful way possible. When she's finished, she holds her blood-splattered hands to the side.

"Did you know this might happen when you came out to talk to me, Crowley?" She looks over at the demon. Her hands are shaking and she can't get them to stop.

"Yes." He reaches out, taking one of her hands in his own. Crowley keeps his fingers loose in case she wants to pull away. He's not surprised when she doesn't. "But you needed to do something or it was going to consume you. Believe me, I've seen it plenty of times down in Hell."

"Now what happens?"

"I'm not going to ask you to leave." This clearly isn't the answer Michael is expecting because the shock on her face almost makes him laugh. "Are you going to hurt me again?" She shakes her head. "Then this is finished."

Crowley sits up slowly. His sides ache, but it could have gone much, much worse. He looks down at his clothing and sighs. Even if he miracles the shirt clean, he'll always know where the bloodstains were. He peels his shirt off and then burns it to ashes with a tiny ball of Hellfire.

"They'll be home soon. I'm going to go get cleaned up and get changed. It's up to you if you want to tell Hastur about this. I will be talking to Aziraphale. He always knows if I'm hiding something. And don't worry, he's not going to ask you to leave either. But you should probably stay away from him for a couple of days." He gets to his feet after releasing Michael's hands. "Are we good now?"

"Yes." She stares at the blood on her hands for a moment before miracling them clean. "We're good."


End file.
